1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat air-bag apparatus for a vehicle capable of more safely and efficiently protecting a rear seat passenger when an air-bag mounted in a rear side of a front seat is deployed in the case in which the passenger seats on a rear seat, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with passenger protecting requirements in various situations for an air-bag of a vehicle, a plurality of air-bags are recently mounted in the vehicle.
In the case of a rear seat passenger upon an occurrence of collision of the vehicle, his or hers body is leaning to a front by a shock and collides with a front seat, thereby often causing an injury. So, according to the related art, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a rear seat air-bag apparatus having an air-bag module mounted in a rear surface of the front seat and allowing the rear seat passenger to be protected upon an occurrence of collision has been mounted.
However, in the case of the rear seat air-bag apparatus according to the related art, when an air-bag cushion 33 is deployed, since the air-bag cushion 33 is caught with a roof R depending on an angle of a seat back 10 of the front seat as shown in FIG. 1, or the air-bag cushion may not sufficiently surround the passenger due to an angle of the front seat, it did not more efficiently support the passenger.
Therefore, there are needs for a rear seat air-bag apparatus for a vehicle having a new structure capable of more safely and efficiently supporting the rear seat passenger regardless of the angle of the front seat back, and a controlling method thereof.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.